Benutzer Blog:AML Tony/Ordnung ist das halbe Leben, aber die andere Hälfte ist schöner...
Aloha Freunde der Sonne, wie gestern bereits angekündigt, habe ich eine kleine Aufgabe für euch. Diese hat auch nur bedingt mit Arbeit zu tun, eher mit eurer Vorstellungskraft Da wir uns ja so langsam machen, habe ich Tim bereits gestern die Hausaufgabe aufgeben, dass er sich einen logischen Kategoriebaum überlegt, damit wir uns direkt eine gewisse Ordnung angewöhnen, um später auch alle Sachen schnell wiederfinden zu können... Jetzt fragt sich der ein oder andere vielleicht, Kategorien? Was ist das, was soll das und vor allem was geht es mich an xD ALSO: Ein logischer Kategoriebaum ist eine der Grundlagen eines jeden guten Wikis, denn die letztlich sorgen die Kategorien dafür, dass man immer passende Vorschläge findet, wenn man eine Seite aufruft. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Wiki-Gründern, wart ihr bereits echt fleißig, was Kategorien angeht. Aktuell gibt es diese Kategorien alle: #Administration‏‎ (3 Einträge) #Allgemeine Vorlagen‏‎ (5 Einträge) #Artikel-Vorlagen‏‎ (3 Einträge) #Autoren und Schriftsteller‏‎ (3 Einträge) #Begriffe‏‎ (1 Eintrag) #Bisexuell‏‎ (2 Einträge) #Blogs‏‎ (1 Eintrag) #Buch‏‎ (8 Einträge) #Café Cinnamon Reihe‏‎ (3 Einträge) #Coming-Out-Filme‏‎ (4 Einträge) #Datei-Vorlagen‏‎ (2 Einträge) #Dateien‏‎ (42 Einträge) #Dateien nach Lizenz‏‎ (7 Einträge) #Deutschpachige Filme‏‎ (2 Einträge) #Deutschsprachig‏‎ (6 Einträge) #Dragon Age‏‎ (3 Einträge) #Englischsprachig‏‎ (9 Einträge) #Englischsprachige Filme‏‎ (1 Eintrag) #Fest‏‎ (3 Einträge) #Fiktiv‏‎ (9 Einträge) #Filme und Serien‏‎ (6 Einträge) #Fremdsprachig mit Untertitel‏‎ (1 Eintrag) #Gay Romance‏‎ (6 Einträge) #Genderfluid‏‎ (1 Eintrag) #Geschlechtsidentität‏‎ (3 Einträge) #Harry Potter‏‎ (1 Eintrag) #Homosexuell‏‎ (17 Einträge) #Infobox-Vorlagen‏‎ (12 Einträge) #Inhalt‏‎ (5 Einträge) #Instandhaltung‏‎ (3 Einträge) #Kategorie-Vorlagen‏‎ (1 Eintrag) #LGBT*Forum‏‎ (1 Eintrag) #LGBT*Wiki‏‎ (2 Einträge) #Leah on the Offbeat‏‎ (2 Einträge) #Lizenz unbekannt‏‎ (6 Einträge) #Lizenzvorlagen‏‎ (7 Einträge) #Love,Simon‏‎ (3 Einträge) #Mass Effect‏‎ (1 Eintrag) #Männliche Figur‏‎ (6 Einträge) #Nur drei Worte‏‎ (3 Einträge) #Organisation‏‎ (5 Einträge) #Orientierung‏‎ (4 Einträge) #PD‏‎ (2 Einträge) #Pansexuell‏‎ (3 Einträge) #Penny Dreadful‏‎ (1 Eintrag) #Personen‏‎ (5 Einträge) #Politiker‏‎ (2 Einträge) #Portal-Vorlagen‏‎ (1 Eintrag) #Prodzuent‏‎ (1 Eintrag) #Regisseur‏‎ (1 Eintrag) #Roman Reihen‏‎ (1 Eintrag) #Romantische Literatur‏‎ (1 Eintrag) #Schauspieler/innen‏‎ (4 Einträge) #Sexualitäten‏‎ (8 Einträge) #Skript-Benutzerkonten von Fandom powered by Wikia‏‎ (4 Einträge) #Songwriter‏‎ (3 Einträge) #Spoiler‏‎ (4 Einträge) #Starlight Express‏‎ (1 Eintrag) #Super Mario‏‎ (1 Eintrag) #Sänger‏‎ (6 Einträge) #The Upside of Unrequited‏‎ (2 Einträge) #Trans*Frau‏‎ (1 Eintrag) #User‏‎ (1 Eintrag) #User-NB(Non-Binary)‏‎ (1 Eintrag) #Versteckte Kategorien‏‎ (2 Einträge) #Videos‏‎ (4 Einträge) #Videospiele‏‎ (4 Einträge) #Vorlagen‏‎ (12 Einträge) #Vorlagendokumentation‏‎ (13 Einträge) #Wiki‏‎ (4 Einträge) #Wiki zum Thema LGBT*‏‎ (3 Einträge) #YouTube‏‎ (1 Eintrag) #YouTuber*Innen‏‎ (7 Einträge) Ein ganz schönes durcheinander, oder? xD Darum versuchen wir da jetzt mal ein bisschen Logik reinzubringen - hier mal ein Beispiel: Jemand kommt auf das Wiki und sucht beispielsweise nach dem Film Beautiful Thing. Dann wäre es doch nur logisch, wenn dem Besucher gleich ähnliche Vorschläge gemacht werden, für andere Coming-out-Filme, oder andere deutschsprachige Filme, oder? Ein anderes Beispiel wäre die Seite Trans, bin ich auf dieser Seite unterwegs wären sicher Vorschläge zu anderen Begriffsdefinitionen oder Geschlechtsidentitäten hilfreich. Das Ganze lässt sich auch auf den Rest des Wikis ausdehnen - und da wir ja bisher noch eine überschaubare Seitenanzahl haben, wäre genau jetzt der richtige Moment dafür =) Wichtig ist nur, dass das ganze logisch aufeinander aufbaut und wir uns so von einer Kategorie in diverse Unterkategorien navigieren. Das ist dann am Ende auch die Kategorie die wir der jeweiligen Artikelseite verpassen. (Gestern habe ich beispielsweise von der Startseite die Kategorien „Home“, „Start“ und „Startseite“ entfernt. – Es ist vollkommen ausreichend EINE Kategorie auf der Startseite zu vergeben, da diese ja letztlich alle Artikelseiten beinhalten soll.) Unterkategorien machen auch eigentlich nur dann Sinn, wenn es mehrere Artikelseiten gibt, die zur Oberkategorie gehören (z.B. finde ich es fraglich ob wir die Kategorie „Birdo“ brauchen, wenn es doch der einzige Charakter in Super Mario ist, den wir hier erwähnen. Selbst wenn z.B. Luigi auch noch dabei wäre, wäre die Kategorie „Super Mario“ für beide Seiten vollkommen ausreichend. thumb|150pxAuch ich habe mir dazu natürlich so meine Gedanken gemacht und würde mich freuen, wenn Tim seinen Vorschlag ebenfalls hier postet. Schreibt in die Kommentare einfach mal eure Meinung, oder auch Ergänzungen, die die ich aktuell vielleicht gar nicht so bedacht habe. Erläuterungen zu fehlenden Kategorien: *Ist die Kategorie „Fest“ notwendig? Für CSD, Pride Month, Gay Pride * „Instandhaltung“ kann in meinen Augen gelöscht werden, darin befinden sich bisher die Unterkategorien "Stub", "Script-Benutzerkonten" und "Begriffserklärung" *“LGBT*Forum“ kann auch entfernt werden, da sie nicht den Inhalt der Seiten wiedergibt *“LGBT*Wiki“ kann entfernt werden, da sie nicht den Inhalt der Seiten oder Unterkategorien wiedergibt *“Spoiler“ kann in meinen Augen entfernt werden, da wir mit den Artikeln keine Spannung nehmen, sondern Interesse wecken *“Trans*Frau“ ist auch keine nennenswerte Kategorie für mich *“User“ kann gelöscht werden *“User –NB“ kann gelöscht werden *“Wiki zum Thema LGBT*“ kann gelöscht werden *“YouTube“ kann gelöscht werden Also - tobt euch aus, ich freue mich auf eure Kommentare LG Tony Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag